


End Up Here || Ashton Irwin

by Reesepeice



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was a mistake." "No, I am the first guy you picked up at a club, and I fell in love with you that night. I am not letting you get away because of something like this. I am not losing you over something this simple. I will be by your side even if that means we are both dying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

I walked to the front of the line and smiled at the bouncer. “Trouble has arrived,” He said smiling as he let me walk in.  
“Thank you Ed,” I said before walking into the loud club, leaving the other girls that were complaining in the line. I walked to the top of the stairs, with my two best friends following me, and looked around. I saw a sea of people dancing, drinking, and sitting in booths.  
“I am so glad that we came tonight,” Spencer, my best friend, said as we walked down the stairs into the sea of people and loud music. I looked around and saw guys take double takes at me. I smirked and shook my head as some girls started to yell at them. I saw wearing a navy blue, skin tight dress that has a line of silver sparkles going diagonally across my body. The dress stopped mid-thigh, showing most of my tan legs and then my matching navy blue pumps. My hair was pulled to one side of my head, showing off my dangly earrings that Spencer had gotten me as a birthday gift.  
“You are just tired of being in your flat all day,” Nora, my other best friend, said as we walked up to the bar. She ordered three beers and then looked around. “You should really get out more. Walk around London every once and a while.”  
“You should take your own advice, Ms. I work at a law firm internship and then come home and clean,” Spencer teased. I laughed as the beers were delivered. I leaned up against the counter as I looked around, noticing more guys looking at me.  
“Babe, do us a favor and just talk to a guy,” Spencer said. “They always approach you first, and it is the same thing. You always reject the hottest guys. Just take one home and then leave them.  
“Don’t listen to her,” Nora said. “That just makes woman look bad.”  
“If men can do it why can’t women?” Spencer asked.  
“Okay stop before the fight happens,” I asked turning to them. “All of the guys that come up to me are always assholes that only care about their looks and their cars and what girl they have on their arm. I am over that and want more than to just be something to show off.”  
“Trust me, we know,” Spencer said. “I just think it has been enough time since everything that has happened and you should just have fun.”  
“You heard what she said,” Nora said as someone walked up behind me. I heard them ask for four beers and I turned around. I heard an Australian accent and saw a guy in a bandana. He turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back at him before turning back around because Nora was calling my name. I saw a muscular guy standing there with a glass in his hand.  
“Sorry to interrupt you but I noticed you from across the room,” he started. “And I was just wanting to know your name.”  
I smiled and stood up straight. “Trouble.”  
He looked at me like I was joking and then I turned back to the bar. I looked back to where the guy in the bandana was and saw that he was walking away, heading toward the VIP section. I sighed and turned back to my friends. “Why do you always tell them that your name is Trouble?” Spencer said grabbing her beer.  
“Because I don’t want them to know my name,” I answered. “Maybe I should just give them your name instead.”  
“Let’s not,” Spencer laughed. “Come on. I want to dance.”  
I rolled my eyes and looked toward the boys before I turned back to the bar. I watched as Spencer and Nora danced for a little while. I laughed at how much fun they were having. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that it was a reminder to do some things for work before tomorrow. I felt someone grab my waist and looked up to see the same guy from before come back, only this time he was physically touching me.  
“Get off of me,” I said pushing him away.  
“Just give me one dance,” he whispered.  
“I wouldn’t dance with you in a million years,” I said pushing him off of me and then stepping back.  
“You’re the hottest girl in here and I am in the hottest guy in here so it just makes sense,” he said.  
“Sorry, but I make it a habit not to date assholes,” I said looking at Lou, the bartender. I looked back at the asshole that had touched me and saw that he had taken a few steps closer to me. “I would back away.”  
“What? You actually think that you could hurt me?” He asked stepping closer. By this time a few people had noticed what was going on and had told the other people that were in the bar.  
“Move,” Spencer said pushing through the crowd until she reach the space that people had made for us.  
“I am fine,” I huffed. “If you want to have a broken hand then I would come closer.”  
“You really shouldn’t do that,” Nora informed him. The guy just smirked as he reached his hand out toward me.  
“Shouldn’t have done that,” Lou said.  
“We warned him, now we just enjoy,” Nora said as I grabbed his wrist. I dug my thumb into his wrist, making him gasp, and then dug the heel of my shoe into his toes. He fell to his knees as I punched him in the jaw, using my hand that had my rings on.  
“May not be a broken hand but at least it was your jaw,” I said letting his hand go and walking toward the bar. Lou handed me a water and smiled.  
“This is why I think you should become an agent,” Lou said. Lou was an old family friend that I took care of me and my siblings when my father disappeared. He was an agent of MI6, until he was in an accident and was no longer to do the things that he was before he was in the accident.  
“You know that I don’t want to follow my father’s footsteps,” I said shaking my head.  
“Hey he is still out there,” Lou said as the guy from earlier came up to us. “You just have to believe.”  
I rolled my hand and turned to the guy that I had wanted to talk to all night. He ordered another round of beers and then looked at me. “Hi,” I said.  
“Hi,” He smiled back.  
“I like your Coldplay shirt,” I said looking at his shirt and then at him.  
“Thanks, I wouldn’t have thought you knew them,” He said looking at him. I grabbed my chest in offense. “No, I didn’t mean to offend you at all.”  
“Relax,” Lou said walking back up to us. He handed me an ice pack and a beer and then the guy that I was talking to a beer. “She is joking. She loves Coldplay. The rest of your beers will be out in a little while.”  
“That gives me an excuse to stay and talk to this beautiful woman,” he said smiling at me. “A beautiful woman who just so happens to like Coldplay, and who has the name Trouble.”  
I laughed as I fixed the bag of ice that Lou brought me. “You heard that?”  
“I did, and I thought it was a brilliant way to get that guy to leave you alone,” he laughed.  
“Well, it didn’t work to well,” I said looking across the bar at the guy that I had just beat up.  
“That was you?” he asked. I nodded and looked at Lou, who was also nodding. “My mates and I thought it was a dude that kicked his ass.”  
“Nope, just me,” I said nodding.  
“That was brilliant, and very hot,” he said laughing.  
“Well that you,” I laughed.  
“I am sorry, I don’t even know your name,” he said. He held his hand out and waited for me to grab his hand. “I am Ashton Irwin. The drummer of Five Seconds of Summer.”  
“Well, Ashton, I am Freya, and it is a pleasure to make your company,” I chuckled.  
“That is a beautiful name,” Ashton said as Lou walked up to us. “It suites you.”  
“Thank you,” I laughed. I watched as Ashton grabbed three other beers and then turned to his friends. He stopped before he started to walk off and turned to me.  
“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked.  
“If it is alright with your mates than I would love to,” I said, considering that Ashton was really cute and that I wasn’t having any fun I wanted to get out of here.  
“It will be fine. I will be right back,” Ashton said before rushing off. I turned around seeing Spencer and Nora standing there, smiling at me.  
“I cannot believe this is happening,” Nora giggled. “Let it be known that Freya is leaving with a boy tonight.”  
“Shut it,” I laughed standing up. I took one last sip of my beer and reached for my cash.  
“Don’t you even think about it,” Lou said. “It is on the house.”  
“Thank you Lou,” I smiled. I turned the way Ashton had left and saw him walk up to me just in time. “Ready?”  
“I was born ready,” He said pulling his hood up. I rolled my eyes and pulled him out the back entrance and toward the streets. “You really know your way around.”  
“I know all of the exits,” I informed him as we started to walk down the street. “Just in case something happens.”  
“That is something,” Ashton said as we walked into a park. I laughed and nodded my head. “So, where did you learn those moves in there?”  
“Well, when I was younger my father wanted me to know how to protect myself so he taught me some defensive moves,” I said nodding. “He always wanted me to be safe.”  
“What is with the past tense?” Ashton asked.  
“My father died when I was younger,” I said looking at him instead of looking at the ground. I was told to say that my father had died when I was younger. It was just what all of us had to do, especially if anyone came looking for him. It had only been a couple of years that I had last seen my father.  
He had disappeared right before I started college, and I was in my last year and I had a job. Lou and my mum were still hopeful, but I had given up. I knew that he would have tried to get into contact with us if he was still alive. My little sisters didn’t really remember him, just that he was dead.  
“I am so sorry,” Ashton said.  
“No, it is totally fine,” I said. “I have grieved enough. So, this band that you are in..”  
Ashton chuckled. “You have heard of us. It is just something that we enjoy doing, nothing more and nothing less. It was luck that One Direction got in touch with us actually.”  
“I don’t believe in luck,” I laughed. “Everything happens for a reason. So, you four got famous for some reason. Just like I was in that bar for some reason.”  
“We all know that the reason was so you would see me there,” Ashton said smiling. I laughed and lightly pushed him. “I wasn’t kidding. I saw you there earlier and I knew that I needed to talk to you before you left. I must ask though. Why Trouble?”  
I laughed as I shoved my hands into my coat pocket. “Did you not witness what was happening in there? I cause trouble where ever I go.”  
“Point taken,” Ashton laughed. “That wasn’t exactly your fault though.”  
“Point take,” I laughed. I heard a clap of thunder and then it started to rain. “Shit.”  
“Here,” Ashton said handing me his beanie. I laughed and took it from him.  
“Come on, my flat is just down the street,” I said jogging toward the exit of the park and then toward my flat building. I walked into the lobby and turned around to look at Ashton.  
“I should get going,” Ashton said looking at his phone. He was soaking wet.  
“Are you sure that you don’t want to come up?” I asked waving to the lobbyist.  
“Um alright. I guess I could wait for the rain to lift up a bit,” Ashton said as I opened the elevator. We got in and stood there in silence. “You are so polite to everyone.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked as the door opened. I walked down the hall, Ashton following, and opened my door.  
“People at the club and people around here,” Ashton said as I walked in. “You area a very friendly person Freya.”  
“Thank you I guess,” I said walking in. “Sorry the place is a mess. I was working on a paper and trying to get some files ready for a Forensic Anthropologist.”  
“You have a job and go to school?” Ashton asked.  
“Well, no,” I said walking into the kitchen. “I have an internship at a lab.”  
“That is still a big deal,” Ashton said. “Do you mind if I take my shirt off? It is all wet.”  
“That’s fine,” I said. “I can get you a towel or something if you would like, or I could look for my roommates boyfriend’s sweats.”  
“That would be lovely, if it isn’t too much trouble,” Ashton said as I walked out to see him. I froze when I saw that he had already taken his shirt off and now had his trousers unbuttoned. I blinked and then walked into Nora’s room. I quickly found a pair of sweats and then walked back out to Ashton.  
I smiled and handed them to him before walking back into the kitchen to get some tea. I walked back out and found Ashton sitting on the couch with no shirt on. “Sorry about that,” I said.  
“No, they fit fine,” Ashton said as I sat down next to him. “You are all wet. Are you not going to change?”  
“Right, I knew I was forgetting something,” I said standing back up. I walked into my room and then stopped. I walked back out to Ashton and smiled. “Could you unzip me?”  
“Course,” Ashton said getting up. I turned my back to him. He moved my hair to one side, making me close my eyes so I had to contain myself. I felt him unzip my dress and then wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I cleared my throat as he kissed my shoulder, and then moving up to my neck. He spun me around to look at me. He looked at me as if he was asking for permission.  
I caught on and nodded. Ashton crashed his lips to mine, pushing my back until my back was against the wall. I grabbed his shoulder and ran my hands down his back as he pushed my dress to the floor. He picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist, and walked into my bedroom.


	2. Chased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story, Facebook, will be updated today! Finally!

I woke up the next morning with Ashton’s arms around my waist. I slowly turned around, trying not to wake him up, and saw that he was still asleep. I smiled at him before pulling his arm off of me and slowly getting up and walking into the bathroom. I grabbed a t-shirt and some jean shorts before putting my hair up and then walking back out to find that Ashton was awake. “Morning,” He said smiling.  
“Good morning,” I said walking over to him. I gently climbed onto his lap, straddling him. “I was surprised that you were still here.”  
“And leave you?” He asked running his hands up my arms. “Never.” I smiled and kissed him before getting up. “Do you want to go get some breakfast?”  
“I would love to actually,” I said picking up Ashton’s bandanna and putting it on. “How do I look?”  
“Even more beautiful than before,” He said getting up. I looked at him in his boxer briefs before walking out of the room and to the stairs. “I didn’t think that was possible.”  
“Did think what was possible?” I asked turning around.  
“That you could looked even more beautiful than you look now,” He said smiling. I smiled and kissed him before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Where do you want to go?”  
“There is a café down the street,” I said grabbing the note from Nora that said she had already left. “I just have to go next door and check on something.”  
“Alright, I will be here,” Ashton said. I smiled and walked out of the flat and into the flat next door.  
“Spencer,” I said. I didn’t hear her speak so I walked through the clothes that she left laying on the floor to her bedroom. I opened the door and found her sleeping. “I am going out for breakfast.”  
“Bring my back something,” She said lifting her head up. I chuckled and closed the door before walking to the kitchen and started to put some water on. I then opened the blinds and kicked the clothes to the side as I walked back to the door.  
“Sorry,” I said walking back in. “I just needed to check on someone.”  
“Would this someone be a mate? Possibly from the club last night?” Ashton asked as I grabbed my jacket.  
“It would,” I said smiling. “Her name is Spencer.”  
“And the other one is Nora?” Ashton asked. I nodded and looked at him. “I saw the note she left.”  
“Makes sense,” I said smiling. We walked out of the building and started down the street for the café.  
“I can’t stay long, I have to get to the studio and meet the others, but I would love to take you out to dinner tonight,” Ashton said smiling.  
“I will check my schedule but I believe that I can,” I said smiling at the ground.  
“Good because I want you to meet the boys,” Ashton said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. “So, maybe you can stop by the studio and then I will drive us to dinner.”  
“Will you be driving or will someone drive us?” I asked as we walked into the café.  
“Which ever makes you feel better,” Ashton said as we got in line. I smiled and looked out of the café window. I saw someone looking at us but then he played it off as he was just looking into the café and then turned around. “What is it?”  
“Nothing,” I said turning back to Ashton. He looked at me before taking a step forward. We both ordered coffee and then walked back outside. The guy that was watching me was now gone, but I couldn’t get the feeling that he was still there, I just couldn’t see him. Ashton’s phone beeped, grabbing my attention.  
“That is them calling for me,” Ashton said looking at me.  
“I guess I will see you tonight,” I said smiling.  
“Come by the studio no later than seven,” He said letting go of my hand. I smiled and nodded. “Should I walk you back to your flat?”  
“No, I am just going to take a small walk,” I said smiling at him.  
“Alright,” Ashton said smiling. “My number is already in your phone. I will call you later.”  
“Can’t wait,” I said smiling. Ashton kissed me before walking across the street. I looked around before walking down the sidewalk until I has to turn the corner to go down an alleyway. Halfway down the alley I turned around and saw that someone was following me. I turned back around and fastened my pace until I reached the back entrance of a restaurant.  
I shuffled through the kitchen and then through the dining area until I reached the outside. Once I was out in a crowd I walked along with the current of people. I didn’t even bother looking back, that would just point me out. After a couple minutes of walking I reached the street that my mum lived on. I turned the corner and quickly walked up the steps and into the house.  
I closed the door and locked it before I realized that everything was quiet. A little too quiet. I turned around and saw one of my younger sisters standing in the entry way of the kitchen. “Avril,” I said smiling. She didn’t say anything. “Where is Sam?”  
I heard a yelling and looked to my left to see that she had a pillow in front of her so when she rammed into my side she wouldn’t hurt herself. I stepped backwards and Sam ran right past me. Then Avril ran at me, but she didn’t have a pillow. I grabbed her and then ran into the living area where I laid her down on the couch.  
“Got ya,” Sam said running into me. I fell to the ground and laughed as the piled on top of me.  
“Alright you two,” I said turning to look at the twins. “What have the two of you been working on?”  
“I,” Sam said. “Have been working on a pressure plate that will recognize who is at the door. If we don’t know them the pressure plate will slide opened and they will end up in a dumpster.”  
“Very violent you two,” I said standing up. “You two are turning seven and you are already creating trap doors.”  
“When did you make your first trap door?” Avril asked.  
“When I was almost six,” I said. “We are very advanced people. Where is mum?”  
“I would be right here,” She said walking in. I smiled and hugged her before we walked into the kitchen. “You have coffee, and a smile on your face. Who is the guy?”  
“Why does there have to be a guy?” I asked sitting at the bar, watching as mum made breakfast.  
“The last time you showed up here like that,” She said raising an eyebrow. “There was a guy.”  
“Alright, there is a guy,” I smiled. “His name is Ashton and he is the drummer for 5 Seconds of Summer.”  
“5 Seconds of Summer?” Avril asked popping her head in. I turned around and nodded. “I love them. I want to meet them!”  
“Well, he should come to dinner tomorrow night,” Mum said smiling.  
“No,” I whined. “You scare them away.”  
“We do not,” Sam said holding a freeze gun. “Well, we try not to.”  
“He is coming,” Mum said. “I will make spaghetti, and we will hide the fact that your parents are agents for the queen.”  
“Thank you! That is the only thing that I ask for,” I said smiling. Mum threw the dish rag at me and then started to make breakfast. “Someone followed me to the alley this morning.”  
“Did you do what we practiced?” Mum asked turning to look at me.  
“Of course I did,” I said standing up. “I am not stupid, and it is because I am not stupid that I am not becoming an agent.”  
“You would be good at it,” Sam said. I turned around and looked at the twins. “You were trained to become one. You will become one eventually.”  
“Why do they get to be smarter than the other children in their grade?” I asked. I stuck my tongue out before walking over to the stove to help make breakfast.  
“It is because we use more of our brains than the average person,” Avril said sitting were I used to be sitting. Avril didn’t say much. She was the twin that liked quietness and to used her brain before acting. She was the smarter one. She didn’t say much, and if she didn’t say anything at all you better watch out. Especially if she was looking at you while she thought. She is planning on getting you back for something that you did.  
Sam is the twin that likes to act before think. She was the one that liked loud music playing, and to be loud. It helped her think. Sam was always talking, even if you made her really mad she would talk to you, like she wasn’t mad at you, but she would ask a lot of questions. Questions like what you were sacred of and what you hated, because then once she found out she would put a plan into play to get you back. It was true that the twins used more of their brain than average people, we all did, and that is why we were all supposed to go into MI6.  
Only after our father disappeared I refused to. The only way that I would join is if we found him. Me, I was like the twins put together. It depended on what mood I was feeling. Our mum liked things loud and our father liked this quiet. That’s how we know which parent we are like the most.  
“Are you planning on tell Ashton?” Mum asked as I put some bacon on the bacon maker that Sam invented.  
“Telling him what?” I asked.  
“That your parents work for the crown?” Mum asked.  
“I wasn’t planning on it,” I said. I was being honest. I wanted to get as ar away as possible from this life. Far enough that it wouldn’t effect Ashton or his life, because it was already affecting mine.  
“Why wouldn’t you? He will find out on way or another,” Mum said as she poured the batter onto the hot plate.  
“That is what I want to try and avoid,” I said. “I wasn’t even planning on bringing him home.”  
“Are you ashamed of us? Your family?” Avril asked.  
“No, of course not,” I said shaking my head. “I just don’t want him to get hurt. That’s all.”  
“That is why, if you’re in trouble, you get a protection detail on you,” Sam said as I brought the bacon to the table.  
“It would just be better if he didn’t know at all,” I said sitting down. I just wanted to be done with this conversation. 

Ashton’s POV  
I walked into the recording room where I found all of the boys waiting. “How was she?” Luke asked when he saw me.  
“She was great,” I said, questioning why I said that. “We are having dinner tonight, and she is coming by later to meet you guys.”  
“I thought she was going to be a one night thing,” Calum said looking up at his phone.  
“That’s what Luke said, I didn’t,” I said shaking my head.  
“Well mate, you have successfully gotten yourself a ten,” Michael said. “It’s a miracle because in reality you are only a six.”  
“Be nice,” Luke said. “I would say that he is a six and a half.”  
“Thanks for the half bump up,” I said shaking my head.  
“What is she is like an agent?” Calum asked. “That would be sick. You would be on the run with her and she would kill people and people would try to kill her.”  
“That sounds like something I wouldn’t want to do,” I said standing up. “But you are right about the hot part.” I walked out to the break room and got some water.  
“You need to keep Freya close,” Michael said. “That is a really hot name by the way. Sounds like a witch’s name.”  
“What do you mean close?” I asked turning to face him.  
“I mean close,” Michael said. “A girl like that must get at least ten guys coming up to hit on her a day. You are the lucky son of a bitch that got her. Now you just need to be careful with that you do and what you say so she doesn’t run off.”  
“I don’t think that she would do that,” I chuckled. “I think that she actually liked me.”  
“You have only know this girl for a couple of hours,” Michael said. “You know nothing about her.”  
“I know that she has turned down dozens of guys and picked me for some reason,” I said looking at Michael.  
“Whatever mate, just remember that you don’t really know her,” Michael said before walking out to the others. I stood there and looked at the wall for a moment before walking out of the room and to the others.


	3. First Date: Dinner and a Good Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short. Kind of just a filler chapter to get to bigger and better things.

“No, I like the silver dress,” Spencer said sitting down on my bed. I shook my head and grabbed a black and white dress.  
“I think that a simple color is perfect,” Nora said holding up a dark violet dress. I grabbed the dress she was holding and walked into the closet.  
“What time do you need to be there?” Spencer asked.  
“Soon,” I replied as I slipped on some black pumps and walked back out.  
“That is perfect,” Spencer said. “You look hotter than last night.”  
The dress that Nora picked out had one short sleeve, showed my upper back, and went to mid-thigh. I grabbed some black stoned earrings and then a necklace to match. “Why don’t you become a model?” Nora asked. “That way we can just meet famous people.”  
“I told you, I want to help people,” I said turning to look at her.  
“They have already passed on,” Spencer said sitting up.  
“They still have family,” I said. “And they deserve to rest in peace.”  
“I am so jealous that you two actually have a life,” Spencer said as Nora walked out in the black and white dress. She was going out on a date with someone from the office.  
“If you actually left your flat to just work and not party you would probably meet someone,” Nora said smiling. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone to see that Ashton texted me to make sure that I was still coming.  
“I have to go you two,” I said grabbing my clutch. “So I will see you when I get home.”  
“If you get home,” Spencer said under her breath. I rolled my eyes and walked down that stairs and out of the door. Lou was waiting for me in a cab.  
“You look beautiful,” he said when I got in the back.  
“Thank you, what are you doing here?” I said as I looked out of the window.  
“Your mom told me that you were followed,” Lou said looking out of the other window.  
“And I told her I was perfectly fine,” I said.  
“Do you have your protection?”  
“I always have protection. I have been trained to fight since I was four,” I said looking at him.  
“Good,” Lou said as the cab pulled up to the curb. Before I could get out of the car Lou grabbed my clutch and opened it, showing my small pistol. He closed my clutch back up and then handed it back to me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and got out of the cab and walked into the studio.  
“Hello. May I help you?” a woman with an American accent asked.  
“Ah yes, I am here to see Ashton Irwin,” I said smiling. She nodded and told me to go up. I thanked her and took the lift up, trying not to smile at the celebrities that I knew. Once the lift stopped I walked out and immediately heard Ashton and the others.  
“Ashton?” I quietly said as I knocked on the door. The boys turned around and started at me for a couple of moments. I smiled and waved at them, trying to get them to stop staring at me. Ashton was wearing a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a blazer to make him look more sharp. “Please stop.”  
“Right,” Ashton said nodding. “This is Freya.”  
“Nice to finally meet you,” Michael said stepping forward and shaking my hand. The others, Calum and Luke, shook my hand before stepping back and looking back at me.  
“So we are going to go now,” Ashton said stepping behind me and looked at the boys. They smiled and waved goodbye before Ashton and I walked the way that I had come.  
“They seem like interesting people,” I said smiling as I turned to look at Ashton.  
“They are really interesting people,” Ashton laughed. I watched as Ashton tried to discretely look at me. I smiled and looked at the lift doors until they opened. Ashton led me out and to a black SUV. There were a couple of fans taking pictures of us and asking who I was. Ashton opened the door and let me slid in first and then came in, closing the door behind him. “I am sorry about that.”  
“No, it is fine,” I said smiling. “I thought that would happen.”  
“We will have a peaceful night,” Ashton said. “Hopefully.”  
I laughed as the car stopped. “We will have a fun night,” I said nodding as we got out.  
“I am a bit nervous,” Ashton chuckled as we walked into the restaurant.  
“Why? Just pretend that we are back at the bar,” I said smiling. Ashton smile and nodded before we walked to our table.  
*  
“You are absolutely crazy,” I said as we walked up to the hotel’s pool. After dinner Ashton had said something about going swimming and then I told him that I hadn’t been in years. That gave Ashton the idea to come swimming – after hours.  
No one was at the pool now, because it was closed. Somehow Ashton had an attendee open the doors for us. Something he said about not being able to swim when everyone was around because he created too much attention. I looked around; making sure no one was watching us. I had a feeling since the restaurant that someone was watching us, but I never saw anyone.  
“I don’t even have a swim suite,” I said as Ashton looked at the water.  
“We don’t need a swim suite,” Ashton said taking his jacket off and throwing it to the floor. I laughed and turned around, trying to decide if I should. I eventually decided to go with Ashton and kicked my shoes off. Ashton unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor, and then I jumped in the pool with Ashton.  
“See? This is fun,” Ashton laughed. The only light in the dark room was coming from the pool light, which I didn’t mind.  
“I better not get arrested,” I laughed as Ashton pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist.  
“You are with me,” Ashton laughed. “Everything will be fine.”  
I smiled and looked up at the sky. The roof was mad of glass so we could see the stars. “Beautiful,” Ashton said. I looked back down and saw that he was looking at me.  
“You are so cheesy,” I laughed letting go of him and then swimming down the pool. When I clung to the side of the pool I took a deep breath and turned back around to Ashton.  
“I thought you said that you hadn’t been swimming in a long time,” Ashton said. He looked confused. I didn’t lie about not swimming in a while, but the last time I swam I practiced how long I could hold my breath because I had to pass a test where they locked me in a pool until I could unlock the cover and get free. I did pretty well.  
“I haven’t, I just am good at holding my breath for a really long time,” I said smiling.  
“That is impressive,” Ashton said. “If you are trying to impress me, you don’t have to.”  
I walked back toward Ashton and then looked at the doors. I thought that I had heard someone trying to open them, but when I looked no one was there. I wrapped my arms around Ashton as he kissed me, making me smile. “I have to go soon,” I mumbled against Ashton’s lips. “I live a while away.”  
“It is a good thing that I have a room right upstairs,” Ashton said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again before looking at him. “What?”  
“I want to hear you guys perform,” I said. I had been thinking about it all night. Ashton talked about some of their songs, and their style of music, but I wanted to hear them perform one of their songs.  
“Only if you will let me take you out again,” Ashton said pushing some hair out of my face.  
“Deal,” I laughed. I pretended to think about my answer before I actually told him, which is why he looked a little worried. “Oh, and my mum wants you to come over to dinner.”  
“You told your mum about me?” Ashton asked grinning. I rolled my eyed and chuckled. “I would love to go to dinner to meet your mum.”  
“You are going to meet my sisters, Sam and Avril,” I said nodding. “They are twins…and a bit aggressive and scary.”  
“If they are anything like you I would be happy to meet them,” Ashton said. I forced a smiled and kissed him. Half of me wanted to him to say yes but then the other half wanted him to say no and run away.  
“I know that my mum will be extremely happy to meet you,” I said smiling. “Just don’t tell her that you force hotel employees to open doors to pools so we can go for a late night swim.”  
“Deal,” Ashton said smiling. I looked at him before kissing him and then pushing him under so I could get a head start and swim to the other end of the pool.


	4. Spencer and the Dinner

I smiled at the thought of Ashton. "Freya," someone said snapping me out of it.   
"Yes," I said blinking and looking at my coworker Max.   
"Have you finished with the skull?" He asked.   
"Oh, yeah I did," I said looking down at the latest victim's skulk. "Sorry I was thinking."  
"I don't want to know," Max said takin the skull and walking to the platform. "I don't get involved with personal lives."  
"That's probably because you don't have one," Zach, another coworker said. "We all know that Freya has a new man in her life."  
"How do you know that?" I asked grabbing the femur.   
"I read a magazine while in line," Zach said. I smiled and looked up at my phone beeped. "Someone is done with work."  
"Whatever, bye guys," I laughed as I started to walked to my office. I took my lab coat off and put it on the back of my chair before grabbing my bag. I pulled my phone out and saw that my mum had called.   
"Freya!" Max yelled. I turned around and looked for him in the lab. Once I found him I rushed over to him. "I need your signature."  
"For what?" I asked grabbing his clipboard.   
"It's just a card for Dr. Amelia," Drake said holding a pen out.   
"Alright," I said signing and started to walk away. My phone started to ring. "Hello."  
"Freya, are we still on for tonight?" Ashton asked. I smiled.   
"Unfortunately yes, my mum is already preparing for your arrival," I said walking to my car.   
"It will be perfect babe," Ashton said. "Just trust me."  
"Eh, I don't know. You said we wouldn't get into trouble for being in the pool," I laughed.   
"We didn't necessarily get into trouble, but we still had a fun night," Ashton said. "Babe, where are you?"  
"I am leaving the lab," I answered. "An I'm about to get into my car so I will call you when I get to my flat."  
"Alright. See you soon," Ashton said before hanging up. I heard someone else enter the garage, but I thought nothing of it. I out my bag down and unlocked my car door. I saw someone in my window, but I was too late to react. I felt someone grab the back of my head and bash it into the glass.   
Everything went black for a moment. I fought to wake myself up and move. I took a deep breath I turned around, kicking the assaulter to his feet and brought my heel to his throat. Of course, that didn't do anything.   
He grabbed me by my ankle and made me fall to the ground. I gasped and looked around for help, then I remembered. I felt a boot come in contact with stomach.   
I looked up, trying to see through the hood. I looked around and reached under my car, wrapping my hand around a beating stick. I hit the assaulter across the leg and then the thigh. I grabbed my heel and stabbed him in the leg, going him a limp.   
I hit him across the assaulter across the face and then kicked him backwards. I grabbed my heel and through it into the car through my now broken window. "You broke my window," I said turning to look at him.  
I but him across the face again. I knocked his head into the car and made sure that he wasn't conscious before getting in my car and driving toward my flat. I pulled the visor down and opened the mirror I the seat next to me. I saw blood coming down from scalp and from around my face. I pulled my phone out and dialed my mum.   
"Love, dinner is almost ready," she answered.   
"Sorry, I was just attacked so I will be a little late," I said grabbing something to sterilize my wounds.   
"Are you alright? Who did this? Where are you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.   
"I am fine. I am not going to go to my flat. I just need to clean all of the blood up and get over to see you guys," I said. I hung the phone up and threw my phone on the ground.   
I hit a button on the side and popped opened a compartment. I pulled out a pager and hit the red button as I pulled into an alley. Lou walked out of the club and over to the car.   
"What the hell happened?" He asked opening the door.   
"I can barely remember my name, I don't think that I can remember the last couple moments of what happened to me," I said giving myself to get up.   
"Okay, okay, just take it easy," Lou said helping me walk back into the club and then into the bathroom.   
"You're probably going to need stitches," Lou said. "The cuts are pretty deep and you still have glass fragments in your forehead."  
"Fantastic," I breathed. I started to close my eyes but Lou shook me.   
"Stay awake," Lou snapped as he pulled a kit out of my bag.   
"I don't think I can," I mumbled as I leaned against the mirror.

Ashton's POV  
"She's hot and she's smart?" Luke asked.   
"Yeah, she's something special," I said smiling as I out my phone back into my pocket.   
"You need to make sure that she doesn't get away from you," Michael said. "Even if she is a secret agent, as Calum thinks."  
"I know that," I laughed getting up and looking at the clock. "Well, boys, I have to leave to go to dinner for a bit. Don't get into trouble."  
"Can't make any promises," Calum said leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head.   
I laughed as shook my head as I walked out of the studio and down to the cars. I was trying not to freak out about meeting her mum for the first time, even though that this was only the second third time that I would be seeing her. I knew that I was lucky to have her with me, especially since she was a top ten and I was only about a six. I needed to make sure I got things right.   
I really liked Freya, even though we have only been on two dates. I didn’t even know if this one counted as a date, but I planned to bring her somewhere after. I grabbed my phone and called Freya again, but it went straight to voicemail. I was hoping that she was going to be there before me. I didn’t want to meet her family without me.   
I looked out of the window and saw Spencer. She was laughing in the phone at something and then stopped. It started to make me wonder who she was talking to. I was just about to roll down the window and call for her but she turned around and started to practically run down the street toward the club. I shrugged my shoulders and turned forward. 

Spencer’s POV  
I picked up the phone because I saw that Freya was calling me. “Spencer, this is not Freya. It's Lou. Pretend to laugh and act like a girl" he said into the phone. "Freya is seriously injured and I need you to come help with her."  
I laughed and looked around at the people that were passing me. "What happened?" I asked looking at the car that was in front of me.   
"She is just injured and needs to get to her mum's house before Ashton gets there," Lou said. "Just get to the club."  
"Alright, alright," I said before hanging the phone up. I watched as the window started to roll down. I was that it was Ashton and sprinted in the other way before he could say anything to me.   
I didn't stop running. I pushed through people, ran in front of cars, and even into dogs. I didn't stop running until I was all the way there. I ran right into the club, not stopping for the bouncer, and into the bathroom. "What the hell happened?" I asked seeing Freya on the floor.  
"She was mugged," Lou said touching up the scratch on her forehead.   
"In a bank robbery?" I asked grabbing a sponge. I started to dab on Freya, who was unconscious.   
"I don't know, she just showed up here," Lou said sending me a glare.   
"Look, you may not like me but headquarters knows that we are best friends and put me on protection detail," I said crossing my arms. "I am just doing my job. We are friends though."  
"Knowing someone for as long as you've know her, and not telling her that you joined the agency is not friendship," Lou said shaking his head.   
"I was sworn to secrecy," I snapped. "I want to tell her. I just can't tell her."  
"You can tell her, you just choose not to," Lou said shaking his head. "She's going to wake up any moment. Help me with her."  
I grabbed her side as Lou started to pick her up. I heard her groan and them mumble something. "Come on Freya," I said.   
I watched as Freya opened her eyes, looking at Lou and then at me. "Spencer, when did you get here?"  
I chuckled. "A couple moments ago. I'm here to hp get you ready since you're so stubborn and won't take a rain check."  
Freya laughed. "You know me."  
"I do. Best mates until the end," I laughed. "Now let's go to your car and get you home."  
"I have to go to my mum's," She laughed.   
"The pain medication that I gave her is going to make her act all funny," Lou said helping us to Freya's car.   
"I know what you did. I work in the same field as you," I said Koenig the door. "Oh wait, you don't work with us anymore. So be glad I'm not arresting you for drugging Freya."  
"Just be glad I don't kick your ass," Lou said as it of into the driver's side. I rolled my eyes and backed out of the alleyway.   
*  
Freya's POV  
I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had covered up all of the stitches and the bruises but something still made me nervous. "You look fine," Spencer said as I looked in the mirror.   
"I thought you two would be gone by now," Nora said walking in.   
"How was being a lawyer?" I asked smiling.   
"Better than it usually is," Nora said smiling as she sat down.   
"Was that guy there? Love boy?" Spencer asked sitting on her knees.   
"If you must know, yes he was," Nora said smiling. I chuckle and shook my head as I grabbed my shoes.   
"Isn't Ashton at your mum's by now?" Spencer asked.   
"Not yet, he texted me and said that he was stopping somewhere first,” I said looking in the mirror. I looked at myself and sighed. I couldn’t really remember anything that happened. The only thing that I could remember is that I was attacked and that I somehow got away. I looked at the places that were covered and started to thank my grandmum for getting me the kit to cover up those kind of things. “I need to get going.”  
“Are you taking the car?” Nora asked.   
“No, I think I am just going to get a cab,” I said smiling. I grabbed my phone and rushed out of the building, to find a black SUV waiting at the curb. Someone was leaning up against the SUV, but their face was covered. I smiled and walked up to the person. “Are you waiting for me?”  
They nodded, making me smile. I leaned down, crashed my lips to theirs , making them smiled and wrap their arms around my waist. “How did you know it was me?” Ashton asked looking at me. I lifted his hat up a bit more and kissed him again.   
“You are wearing the same shoes that I met you in,” I laughed.   
“That’s a fair point,” Ashton whispered against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. The medicine that I had taken was still making me dizzy so I was using Ashton as a support at the moment. Ashton pulled away from me and kissed my head. “Are you ready to go?”  
“I am actually,” I said smiling. Ashton opened the door and pulled out a rose. “Is this for me?”   
“Actually it is,” Ashton said smiling. He pulled a bouquet of flowers out and showed them to me. “These are for your mum.”  
“She will love them,” I laughed as I got in. I was glad that there was no news going around about Ashton and I dating. I didn’t even know if we were official or not. I was just glad that I didn’t have a thousand people running up to me asking about Ashton.   
I smiled and kissed Ashton, just to be sweet, but Ashton grabbed the back of my neck. I smiled and relaxed into the kiss as Ashton became more passionate. I pulled away and looked at him. “What was that for?”  
“Just because I have not seen you all day,” Ashton said kissing me between each word. “So, I was thinking after dinner we could go for a walk and then back to my place.”  
“Oh, you thought,” I laughed kissing him again. I really didn’t feel comfortable with the driver being able to hear us and watch us as we were in the back. I would rather be driving with Ashton in the passenger seat or something.   
“It is a plan,” Ashton said smiling at me. I smiled as kissed him just as the car stopped.   
“Let’s go,” I said smiling. Ashton grabbed his flowers and then got out with me. I could tell that he was a bit nervous, but not as much as I thought he was. I was more nervous than Ashton. We were at the steps and I was about to knock when Ashton kissed me again. “Are you alright?”  
“I am fine,” Ashton said nodding.   
“You didn’t have to do this,” I said. “We could have waited or something.”  
“No, it’s fine,” Ashton said, but it sounded like he was reissuing himself. “Your mum wants to meet me and I am happy to make that request.”  
“Whatever you say Irwin,” I said before knocking. The door opened almost immediately and my sister, Sam, was there. “Ashton, this is one of my sisters, Sam.”  
“Hi Sam,” Ashton said smiling. Sam smiled and then walked aside so we could walk in. I smelt the spaghetti that mum had made, making me relax.   
“Mum, we are home,” I said smiling as I walked into the kitchen. I froze when I saw here. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees with short sleeves. Her hair was in a bun with little pearls around her hair to match her necklace.   
“I can see where you get your looks from,” Ashton whispered when he saw my mum.  
“You are too kind,” She said turning around. “You must me Ashton, the boy that my daughter has told me all about.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Ashton said smiling. “These are for you.”  
“How lovely, I shall get them some water,” She said smiling as she took the flowers from Ashton. WE turned around and saw both of the twins there.   
“I can’t forget Avril,” I said smiling.   
“They are twins,” Ashton said smiling. “Nice to meet you two.”  
“I talk, Avril doesn’t really,” Sam said smiling. “But you are both our favorites.”  
Ashton stood tall, proud of himself. “Well thank you girls.”  
“Can we meet the others also?” Sam asked.   
“Samantha,” Mum said walking up.   
“No, it’s fine,” Ashton said smiling. “We are going to be recording a music video tomorrow. So, if you want, I will take the two of you and your sister.”  
“That would be the best thing ever,” Avril said smiling.   
“I got her to talk,” Ashton said standing up tall. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to get drinks.  
“That is very nice of you,” Mum said smiling.   
“You are having me over for dinner, it is the least that I can do,” Ashton said smiling.   
“Oh please call me Susan,” Mum said. Ashton smiled and nodded. “Now just wait until you taste my cooking. You are never going to want to leave.”


	5. Zach and Max

I walked onto the platform and to the victim. "He was strangled to death," Max said as I walked up to table.   
"But his hands were tired behind his back for a significant amount of time," Zach said smiling. "So, how is Ashton?"  
"Really? Here?" Max asked looking up at Zach. I laughed as I put some gloves on and grabbed a rib.   
"It seems that the second and fourth rib are cracked," I said.   
"All of them are," Zach said showing me.   
"Alright. Note to self. Look at all of the ribs before making a conclusion," I laughed.   
"What is with you? You never make mistakes like that," Max asked.   
"Freya," someone called. I turned around and saw Ashton standing at the entrance.   
"Oh god," I said. I turned to Max an Zach and saw that thy were looking to get a look at Ashton. I rolled my eyes and walked off of the platform and toward Ashton.   
"Hi," He said smiling.   
"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked smiling.   
"I brought us lunch," Ashton said holding a take out bag up.   
"Oh," I said smiling. "Let's just walk this way."  
"So, are you solving a murder?" Ashton asked looking at the platform.   
"Uh yeah, we are in the process," I said nodding. "Try not to look. If you do you're going to get grossed out and probably leave me."  
"That wouldn't happen," Ashton said smiling. I laughed as we walked into my office. I took my lab coat off and put it on the back of my chair.   
I walked to the couch and say down next to Ashton as he got the food out. "So, tell me why you do this?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
"I want to help people," I said nodding. I grabbed some case files that were spread out on the coffee table. I threw them on the chair and then sat back down. "There are plenty of people to help the living, but no one is really there to help the deceased. I want to bring them peace."  
"I think I like you even more," Ashton laughed. I laughed and grabbed a water that Ashton brought. "I think it's cool. I don't know many people that do this."  
"Freya," Zach said walking in. Ashton and I turned around and looked at Zach as he walked up to me with a file. "Oh you must be Ashton. I'm Zach."  
"Hi Zach," Ashton said smiling as Max walked in.   
"This is Max," Zach said as Max handed me am order form.   
"Hi Max," Ashton said.  
"I don't want to get involved on Freya's personal life," Max said as I signed my name next to his.   
"That's just Max. Rude," Zach said as they both walked out.  
"Sorry about them. They are not the nicest people," I chuckled.   
"I can tell," Ashton said grabbed my hand. He leaned in and kissed me before backing away. "I have an hour before I have to be back."  
"Are you saying that because you want to have sex or you want to spend time together?" I asked raising an eyebrow.   
"I want to spend time with you. Babe, I'm not in it for the sex," Ashton chuckled leaning back. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the take out Ashton brought. "Babe, come here."  
I rolled my eyes and scored closer to Ashton. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I really like you," Ashton said smiling at me.   
"I really like you too," I laughed as I put the take out back on the table. Ashton chuckled and kissed me, grabbing the side of my neck as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled and mentally shook my head.   
"Don't mentally shake your head at me," Ashton said against my lips. I laughed and kissed him again before wrapped my arms around his neck. Ashton depends the kiss, kissing me with more passion as he slipped his tongue between my teeth.   
"Stop that," Max said walking in. "This is a work environment. Not a make out spot."  
I tuned and looked at Max who had no facial expression. "Do you need me for something?" I asked crossing my legs.   
"The files," Max said. I pointed toward the files I moved earlier and then pressed my lips together. Max grabbed them and walked out of the without saying anything. Ashton chuckled and I turned to him.   
"I guess it doesn't help that your doors are made of glass," Ashton laughed.   
"Bullet proof glass," I said smiling.   
"Good, I don't want you to get shot if someone decides they need to reign hell on this forensic lab," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and stood up. "And where are you going?"  
"I have to work," I whined as Ashton pulled me back down.   
"You can't enjoy this spontaneous lunch?" Ashton asked pulling me back into his lap.   
"I really can't. I have a murder to solve and Roman bones to examine," I said smiling as Ashton pulled me back into his lap.   
"You're no fun," Ashton laughed as he kissed the crook of my neck.   
"That's not what you said last night," I said pushing him back.   
"That's not fair. You can't use that against me," Ashton laughed.   
"I can use anything against you," I laughed standing up and walking back over to the desk. I grabbed my lab coat and walked back over to the couch. "We still have later today. I will just meet you at the set."  
"I can't even pick you up to go with me?" Ashton asked standing up. "And we didn't even get to eat."  
"I ate. I ate while you talked to me. I have a busy job and the longer I take on the job the longer I take on solving a murderer, and the longer that murderer is out there."  
Ashton sighed. "I understand. Just don't be late."  
"I promise that I won't be late," I laughed. Ashton cupped my face and kissed me before we walked all out to the entrance. Ashton swung our hands back and forth as we walked, making me smile.   
"You should really come with me," Ashton said turning to look at me as we reached the door.   
"You know that I would love to but I have to work," I said smiling as Ashton pulled me closer to him.   
"Alright, I should probably go before your boss sees you slacking off," Ashton said smiling.   
"What? You interrupted my work," I laughed.   
"So you say," Ashton laughed.   
"We would all say," Max said making Ashton and I turn around. I sent him a look. "What? It's true. He did interrupt our work."  
"It was nice meeting you Max," Ashton said letting go of my hand and holding it up to wave at Max.   
"Of course. I am a very intellectual person," Max said before walking off. Ashton sighed and I turned back toward him.   
"I can tell he is a killer with the ladies," Ashton said scratching the back of his neck.   
"He will warm up to you," I said, giving him am encouraging smile.   
"If you say so," Ashton said. "I should be going."  
"Alright," I said trying not to sound too sad. Ashton kissed my forehead and then turned around to leave.   
"Bye Ashton!" Zach yelled. Ashton chuckled and waved, without turning around, as he walked out of the forensic lab. I turned around and stormed up to Max.   
"What is wrong with you?" I said taking the clipboard with him.   
"What did I do?" Max asked looking at me and then at Zach.   
"It was you not having a soul," Zach said shaking his head.   
"Well I'm sorry that he shouldn't be here during working hours," Max said before rushing off.   
"We are never seeing Ashton again, are we?" Zach asked watching Max leave.   
"You got it," I said looking at the causes of death.   
*  
I rushed out of the car and onto set. I technically wasn't late yet. I ran past security and toward the back where I heard Ashton. I turned the corner and saw him and the boys there. I must look like a mess, mostly because I had been in a small, hot room with rotting remains. I sprayed perfume on before I left but I'm not sure it helped very much.   
"Freya," Ashton said as I ran up to him.   
"I am not late," I said catching my breath.   
"Are you alright?" Michael asked.   
"Well I ran all the way here, from the back of the parking lot, and I stepped in a hole while running, and it doesn't help I am wearing heels, so no," I said shaking my head.   
"Take a seat," Ashton said pulling a chair out from the table behind us. I smiled and took a seat.   
"Sorry if I am a mess. The fact that I work with dead people doesn't help any," I said leaning back in my seat.   
"You're fine," Calum said shaking his head. I smiled and leaned back as Avril, Sam, and my mum walked into the room.   
"Freya, what happened to you?" Mum asked as she walked up. I raised an eyebrow at Calum and sighed.   
"Here's some water," Luke said walking up.   
"Thanks," I said smiling. I took the water a took a sip as Ashton led Sarah, Avril, and mum out to the set.   
"He really likes you," Michael said. I turned and looked at him before turning back to Ashton.   
"Really?" I asked.   
"Yeah, I don't remember the last time he spent hours talking about a girl," Michael chuckled. "I think I fell asleep on the couch before he finished."  
"I'm sorry," I laughed.   
"Don't be. I am happy that you actually gave him a chance. He needed some like you," Michael said watching Ashton as he talked to Avril.   
"Someone like me?" I asked.   
Michael chuckled. "You caught that. I mean you're beautiful, smart, funny, and nice. You actually support yourself so I know that you aren't just dating him for the fame or the money, like some people. So thank you for going him a chance."  
I hadn't actually thought if people dated Ashton for the fame or the money, and Michael was right. I wasn't interested in that at all. I was successful at work, which paid well, and I didn't want attention. Maybe Ashton wasn't the thing that I needed but I needed to be happy about leaving the family business, and Ashton made me happy. I smiled. "I am just glad that he gave me a chance."


	6. Coffee

I woke up to the ringing of my phone. I sighed and reached over to my side table to see that it was Max calling. I rejected his call and the turned to Ashton. He was smiling at me. "What is it?" I asked.   
"You just make me happy," Ashton said smiling. I laughed and then kissed him as my phone started ringing. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. Ashton ran his hand up and down my arm. "What's wrong?"  
"I would rather stay here with you than go to work," I said looking up at him.   
"Then why don't we?" Ashton asked.   
"Because I can just not go to work. There are people to help," I said biting my bottom lip.   
Ashton groaned. "Don't do that."  
"Don't do what?" I said running my hand through my hair.   
"Look extremely sexy," Ashton laughed.   
"How am I doing that?" I asked over my phone ringing, for the third time.   
"I don't know. You are so out of my league," Ashton said kissing my head.   
"Why do you think that? What is my league standard? Isn't what I think is best for me what I want?" I asked sitting up. Ashton look offended.   
"Did I upset you?" He asked sitting up.   
"No, just the illusion of league is what upsets me," I said grabbing my phone. "I should probably take this. Max is calling my for the tenth time."  
I grabbed Ashton's shirt and walked into the kitchen. "Hello Max," I answered.   
"Are you done being sexed up?" Max asked. I heard Zach hit him.   
"Don't greet her with him," Zach hissed. "Who wants to be greeted with that?"  
"I'm sorry. Good morning Freya," Max corrected himself.   
"Good morning. What can I help you with?" I asked smiling.   
"We have another one. A Caucasian female in he early 20s. She was stabbed with a sharp edge seven times, and died from loss of blood. Someone smashed her face in trying to hide any way for us to get an identity," Max said. "I sent you a picture."  
My phone buzzed. I opened the picture and saw our victim. "Have Marie get the flesh off of the bones and then give Cam the what's left of the skull to see if she can manage. I will try and reconstruct the skull when I get in. Then we can test possible weapons."  
"Yeah when are you coming in exactly?" Max asked.   
"Max I've known you for a really long time. I will be there at the same time as always," I said walking up to the cutlery knives.   
"You're angry. Did Ashton do something already?" Zach said.   
"No Ashton has done nothing," I said. "What if he used a regular kitchen knife?"  
"How do you know it's a guy?" Max asked.   
"Just a figure of speech," I sati shaking my head.   
"No, it's not," Zach said.   
"Goodbye guys," I said before hanging up. I turned around and saw Nora walking down the stairs ready dressed for work.   
"You're not dressed," Nora said as the water in my room turned off. Ashton must have decided to take a shower.   
"Yeah I got several calls from Max," I sighed.   
"You're a busy intern," Nora laughed.   
"I practically work there," I laughed.   
"I can tell. Max, Zach, and you are doing a nice job. I know you applied and I suspect that you're going to get accepted," Nora said smiling. My boss was Nora's friend so she knew everything.   
I screamed and hugged her. "This is fantastic news," I laughed.   
"I know. I say we I go to celebrate tomorrow night. Dinner on me," Nora said smiling. "Ashton is invited of course."  
"To where?" Ashton asked walking out. He was only in his trousers because I was wearing his shirt.   
"You will find out tonight," Nora said smiling. "I will see you loves later."  
With that Nora left to go to the office. I turned to Ashton and smiled. "You're awfully happy," Ashton said smiling.   
"It's not official yet," I said as my phone vibrated.   
"Look, Freya, I didn't mean to upset you," Ashton said stepping closer. "I just look at you and am amazed how you don't care about what anyone thinks, has a strong job, and how beautiful you are and that you are dating me."  
"Ashton you didn't upset me," I said as he walked up to me. "I just don't like how people think people are too good for someone based on there looks. The only thing that matters is if you make me happy or not. And you make me extremely happy."  
"You make me extremely happy too," Ashton said wrapping his arms wrapping my waist. He kissed m forehead and then looked at me. "You're amazing."  
I smiled and kissed Ashton and pulled away. Ashton grabbed the back of my neck and crashed his lips to mine once again. I grabbed his belt loops smiling as he ran his hand under his shirt and up my back. My phone buzzed again and I pulled away.   
"I need to change," I said looking down.   
"No it's fine," Ashton said pushing my chin up so I had to look at him. He kissed me again. "I will see you tonight at my place. Dinner and a romantic night after working."  
"That sounds like the best thing ever," I said smiling. Ashton kissed me again before I ran off to shower and change.   
*  
"I love doing this," Zach said as I pulled the regular kitchen knife out of the gel mold. I sighed in frustration.   
"It's not the right angel," I said shaking my head.   
"It's because the it was a guy that was the height of Max," Cam said walking up. Zach and I turned to Max. I handed him the knife and he turned to the spare gel mold. When he pulled the knife out Zach and I walked up to examine the results.   
"Finally," I said turning around. "Cam, were you able to find an ID for the victim?"   
"Cynthia Manzenadez," Cam said handing me a picture. I looked at her photo and then at my watch. I handed Zach the file and then started to walk back toward the platform.   
"Freya," Spencer said when she saw me.   
"Spencer, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling.   
"I wanted to see if my best mate wanted to go get a drink" Spencer said smiling.   
"Coffee or beer?" I laughed.   
"Why not both?" Spencer asked smiling. I laughed and looked at my watch again.   
"Alright. I have to leave in a bit to go see my mum," I said turning around and walking back to the office. Spencer followed and looked around.   
"Oh Freya," Zach said turning around and dropped all of the spare knives. "I see you brought Spencer."  
I laughed and walked into the office, grabbed my bag and walked back out, leading Spencer to the parking garage.   
"Is everything alright?" Spencer asked as I backed out and drove toward Starbucks.   
"Everything is fine," I said smiling. My phone buzzed, signaling that I had a text message from Ashton.   
"Look who it is," Spencer said. "How is Ashton? It feels like forever since we've seen each other. I guess that's what happens when you only work and spend time with your boyfriend."  
"He's fine. He's working on music video and an album," I said nodding. "Which is exciting. Their single is on my phone if you want to hook it up."  
"So why are you seeing your mother?" Spencer asked as she hooked my phone up to the car.   
"To go to dinner," I nodded.   
"Is Ashton going?" Spencer asked.   
"Uh no, I am going to his place after," I said smiling. "He is getting dinner and giving me a romantic night."  
"Look at you. Falling in love," Spencer said smiling.   
"Whoever said anything about falling in love?" I asked as I parked the car.   
"I have only ever seen you fall in love once, and it's happening all over again," Spencer laughed. I laughed and shook my head as I got out. The first thing I saw was he guy that was following Ashton and I the first time we got breakfast. I looked at Spencer and sped my pace until I was in Starbucks.   
I go in line and turned to look outside. I couldn't see him which I was thrilled about. Spencer and I ordered and we sat down. "Did you see something that rattled you?" Spencer asked.   
"No, just someone that I am seeing all over London," I said looking at her.   
"Oh," Spencer nodded.   
"How's life?" I asked trying to change the subject.   
"Fine, but yours is more interesting. I hear your going to get a job," Spencer said smiling. I squealed, making Spencer and I laugh. "Does Ashton know?"   
I shook my head as my phone rang. I answered. "Hello Mr. Irwin."  
"Babe, I have been thinking," Ashton replied in a very serious tone. "A week from today we are going to go on a trip for a week."  
"Ashton, I would love to go on this spontaneous trip, but you know I can't leave work," I said.   
"No need to be upset. I already scheduled your time off," Ashton said smiling. I smiled and then laughed.   
"And where will we be going?" I asked.   
"You will find out in a week, but be sure to pack a nice dress. We will be attending a benefit."  
"I will be sure to pack a nice dress," I said smiling. "But I am with Spencer now so I will see you tonight."  
"Alright. See you tonight," Ashton said before hanging up.   
"You don't think it's too soon to go on a trip with Ashton?" Spencer asked raining her eyebrow.   
"Maybe," I shrugged. "It's been a couple weeks."  
"Okay you don't even know him and you're running off with him to who knows where," Spencer laughed. "It's romantic but creepy at the same time."   
"Isn't it the thought that counts?" I laughed as they called my name. 

Ashton's POV  
"Don't you think it's too early to be going on trips together?" Calum asked.   
"He's locking her down," Michael said as I leaned back in my seat. "He needs to do that with Freya."  
"Does he really like her?" Luke asked looking at Michael and Calum. The three then looked at me. We were sitting in the Funky Buddha, getting a drink before I went back to my place to get ready for Freya.   
"I really like her," I said nodding.   
"I think it will be fun," Michael said smiling.   
"Is that Freya?" Luke asked. We all turned to the bar just in time to see her walk up to the bartender and the two of them go into the back.   
"That was definitely her," I said nodding.   
"I thought that she was going to see he mum," Calum said.   
"So did I," I said standing up.   
"I guess the new question is that if you can trust her," Luke said as I walked up to the bar. Just as I reached the bar they walked out of the room.   
"Ashton," Freya said smiling.   
"Freya, I thought you were going to go see your mum," I said with a forced smile.   
"Oh I am, I just am visiting Lou," She said grabbing Lou's arm. "He's an old family friend and I always visits him on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays."  
Freya looks disappointed. It couldn't be that I went to check on her. "Alright, just making sure that you're alright," I said, trying to cover my distrust for a moment.   
"Yeah, I will see you later Ashton," Freya said before walking toward the stairs. I turned back to Lou and smiled.   
"Ashton," I said. Lou took my hand and brought me close to him.   
"Listen, Freya is something special. There is no reason that you shouldn't trust her. A lot of guys have walked in her life and walked right out. I just hope you aren't one of them."  
"What happened to the others?" I asked, trying not to scream from the pain.   
"Let's just say they haven't talked in a few years," Lou said before letting me go and walking back behind the bar. I turned and walked back to the boys.   
"What happened?" Calum asked.   
"I was just threatened by Freya's father figure," I said sitting down. I started to wonder who would just leave Freya. She was someone that was great. I wouldn't leave her for all the money in the world.   
"Are you alright?" Michael asked.   
"Yeah, fine. Just wondering about some things," I said grabbing my beer.   
"You're not thinking about leaving Freya right?" Michael asked.   
"Of course not you noob," I laughed. "I actually think I am falling in love with her."


	7. DM

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said walking into Cam's room.   
  "Zach found a note in the victim's pants," Cam said walking up to a big screen. I walked up to the table that had a projector over it and looked down at the note. It was covered in blood so I couldn't read what it said.   
  "Is that.." I started looked at the top left corner of the note.   
  "It's your name," Cam said. "Is there something that you would want to tell me?"  
  "No," I said turning back around.  "I didn't even know the victim. I was with Ashton when they found her."  
  "Whoever the killer is, he is trying to reach out to you," Cam said. "If someone wanted to reach out to me I would prefer that they reach me by email or phone."  
  "Do you think you can get the rest of the note?" I asked turning around.   
  "With the impressions on the paper made by the pen it is possible but it is going to take some time," Cam said walking up next to me. "But I will keep it on the down low until I figure it would. You never know, Freya is a common name."  
  "I don't think it is," I said looking at her and then walking to the office. I took my lab coat off and put it on the back of my desk chair.   
  "So I was looking....where are you going?" Max asked walking in. I turned around and looked at him before grabbing my purse.   
  "I have to go pick up a dress and then go to Ashton's. I think I am meeting One Direction for drinks," I said nodding.   
  "No, you can't go," Max said following me out of the office and toward the entrance. "I need your help."  
  "Max, I've done all I can do tonight. I left Ashton's in the middle of the night to come here and I slept here. I want to go home, shower, and sleep," I said shaking my head. "You'll do fine by yourself."  
  "What about your saying?" Max asked.   
  "I know. Another day goes by another day the killer goes by," I said. "The FBI is working on it, you're working on it, Zach is here to help you, and the boss is here too. You can call me if you need me."  
 "Fine," Max said as I continued to walk to my car. I grabbed my keys out of my bag and then to my car. I walked up to my car and found a slip of paper on the windshield. I grabbed the slip of paper, thinking that I was just something that they were advertising (something they used to do in my former high school's parking lot) and got in.   
I backed up and drove off toward the Starbucks to meet Spencer and Nora for a coffee and then dress shopping. I yawned, making myself more tired. Ashton and I were upset that I had to leave in the middle of the night. I was not upset because of my lack of sleep, Ashton had other reasons to be upset.   
I pulled into the parking lot, yawning. I got out and walked in to see Nora and Spencer in line. I walked up to them and smiled. They started to greet me with yells, but once they saw that I was tired quieted down. "You look awful," Nora quietly stated.   
"Thanks," I said moving forward in line. My phone started to ring causing me to flinch. I dug through my purse and pulled my phone out. It was Ashton. "Hello."  
"Babe," Ashton said, thank god he said it quietly. "I know you said you'd call me when you had time but I was getting worried and thought you may have passed out or something."  
"Not quite there," I said smiling. "I am at Starbucks and then going to get a dress. I just want to go home to sleep."  
"You'll probably get to my place before me then," Ashton said. I could tell he was smiling. "Spencer stopped by to see me and I gave her my key in case that happened. Just grab it from her and make yourself at home."  
"Thank you," I said smiling. "If I get a nap we can finish what we started last night."  
"I don't thing the chocolate and chocolate strawberries will be as fresh," Ashton chuckled.   
"We can still have fun," I said smiling. I turned around to check on Nora and Spencer. They already ordered and had a coffee for me in hand. "Ash, I have to go. We have to go pick a dress out."  
"Alright, I will see you tonight," Ashton said smiling. I hung up and walked over to the others. Spencer handed me a coffee and a key.   
"Thank you," I said smiling. I put the key in my purse and looked at Nora,She was confused.   
"He's already giving you a key?" She asked. "My relationship has lasted longer and we still haven't spent the whole night together."  
"When do we get to meet this bloak?" Spencer asked.   
"Soon," Nora said as we walked to my car. "If we ever get past the whole spending the whole night together."  
"I don't think I'll want to meet him at that point," I chuckled. Spencer laughed and Nora chuckled but it was still funny.   
"He is not giving me a key," I said getting in. "I am meeting him at his place and it just so happens that I will be there before him and he doesn't want me sitting out in the hallway for quite couple hours."  
"He's going to let you keep it," Nora said. "I am calling it now."  
"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "That would be ridiculous."  
"You guys have been doing really well lately," Spencer said smiling.   
Can we please talk about anything else?" I asked gripping the steering wheel. "Literally anything."  
"Fine," Nora said. "What kind of dress are you wanting?"  
"Something that will turn Ashton on by just looking at me but doesn't say that I'm a so it," I said. Everyone laughed for a brief moment.   
"So just a little bit of cleavage and a dress that makes your bum look like the best damn thing there," Spencer said evily smiling in the back.   
"For once would you not do that?" I chuckled. "It is not your thing."  
*  
"That is definitely the one," Nora said as I walked out.   
"Really?" I asked pulling my hair to one side. The dress was navy blue with one strap that crossed my body, silver sparkles going up and down the strap. There were several silhouette layers until you got to the silk bottom layer. The dress dipped in the front, showing a bit of cleavage, and the the back of the dress showed my bum off a lot more than my cleavage. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror.   
"And you have earrings and a necklace that would go perfect with that," Spencer said. "And a bracket. I would choose the bracelet over the necklace."  
"I think that would be perfect," I said smiling. I walked back in the dressing room, changed, and then checked out.   
"So, Freya, I went into your closet to get a blazer and just realized your lingerie was missing," Nora said as we walked to the car.   
"And?" I asked biting my lip.   
"Are you planning on using that tonight?" Spencer asked smiling. I put my bag next to her and then turned the car on.   
"Have you guys ever thought about how we are really close and this doesn't bother any of us?" I asked pulling onto the street.   
"No," Spencer and Nora said in unison.   
"Freya, what's this?" Spencer asked grabbing the paper that was in between my windshield whipper and my windshield.  
"I don't know," I shrugged.   
"Who is DM?" She asked.   
"What?" I asked grabbing the paper. I looked at the paper as I tried to drive. Case number 5 - DM was written in the middle. "Can we make a stop to see Lou?"  
"Yeah, sure," Nora said. "Is everything alright?"  
I nervously chuckled and shook my head. "Everything is is perfectly fine."  
"Really? Because you're stepping on the gas," Spencer grabbing the back of my seat. I sped all the way to the Funky Buddha, Parkside and ran inside. The security almost stopped me, but since the club wasn't opened and the guards that were taking their place knew me, they let me though. I ran to the bar and clung to the edge, making aloud jump.   
"What's wrong?" Lou asked cleaning his hands.   
"DM.Why does that sound familiar? Why do those initials sound familiar?" I asked taking deep breaths Lou looked at my, shocked and scared that I said those words. "TELL ME!"  
"What is this about?" He asked. I sighed and threw the note on the bar, making the workers look at Lou and I.   
"What is Case number 5?" I asked poking the bar with my pointer finger.   
"Case number 5 is the last case your father worked. Before going missing," Lou said slowly. I asked and turned around.   
"Who the bell is DM?" I asked turning back to Lou.   
"Draco....Malfoy," Lou said sounding unsure.   
"The guy from Harry Potter?" I yelled.   
"No. His name is Draco M. No one knows his last name," Lou leaning up against the counter. "DM also stands for deadly murder. When he wants to get in touch with someone or send a message he kills someone I'd the gender he is trying finger in touch with and sticks a piece of paper in their pocket with their name."  
My face turned white. "How do they kill the victim?"  
"Stabbing," Lou whispered. I staggered backwards and grabbed my stomach. "Freya, what's wrong?"  
My phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered the call. "Freya," Cam said. "I found two more initials. They are two letters. They are D and M. I don't know what it means but I can run it through a letter simulator."   
"No, that's fine Cam. Thank you," I said befire hanging up and turning back to Lou. I chuckled. "He's trying to get in touch with me."  
Lou froze. We said nothing for moments, until Lou spoke. "Alright, here is what you're going to do. You are going to go to Ashton's like planned, I am going to talk to your mother and she's going to put security on you. We will talk about this with your mom and the others tomorrow morning."  
"I have a murder to solve. I can't just drop that," I said shaking my head. "Someone innocent died."  
"You're still living," Lou said. "We will figure this out."  
"I'm leaving," I said shaking my head. I turned around and walked back to the car. I dropped Nora and Spencer off without saying a word and then drove to Ashton's. I took deep breaths on my way over to Ashton's, trying to think about what was happening. When I got to the flat I parked my car and took the stairs up to his floor. I walked in and sat down on the couch.   
I took deep breaths and then grabbed my phone. I dialed my mum and waited for her to answer. As I waited I started to bite my lips, a bad habit I kicked a long time ago.   
"Freya," she answered.   
"Mum," I sighed.   
"Are you alright? Have you told Ashton anything?" She asked.   
"Yes I am find and no I haven't told him anything. I haven't seen him at all today," I said starting to get worked up.   
"Alright, don't tell him anything. We will meet tomorrow. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. I promise that no one is going to hurt you while I'm still alive," She said in her soft, calming voice. I tear rolled down my cheek, making me chuckle.   
"I will," I said nodding to myself.   
"Keep Ashton close to you tonight. Bring him over tomorrow for some breakfast and tea," Mum said making me smile.   
"I will do that," I chuckled. I jumped when I heard the door unlock. "Mum, Ashton is here."  
"Keep him close, don't leave the flat, stay safe, I will see you tomorrow. I love you," she said.   
"Love you too," I said before hanging up. I whipped the tears off my cheeks as best as I could as Ashton walked in.   
"Babe," he said walking into the kitchen. "I got some food, drinks, ice cream, and movies."  
I laughed, sounding like I'd been trying I'd been crying. Ashton noticed and freezed. I heard him turn around to look at me. "Babe, are you alright?"  
"Yeah," I said turning around in my seat took at him.   
"You've been crying," he said walking over to me. I shook my head and looked away from him. "Babe, look at me."  
I turned around and looked at him. I smiled as he grabbed my hand. "My mum invited us over from breakfast and tea tomorrow morning," I said smiling. "Please tell me you can come and aren't busy."  
"I have something but I can move it back some," Ashton said wrapping his arms around me. "Tell me what's wrong."  
"Its just something that we can talk about later," I said looking up at him. "Just something about my dad."  
"Okay, that's fine. Do you want to eat dinner?" He asked kissing my head.   
"Can we just skip dinner?" I asked grabbing Ashton's sleeve. He smiled and nodded before leaning in and kissing me. I got up and straddled Ashton making him look up and smiled at me before I reconnected our lips. Ashton squeezed my hips and ran his hands up under my shirt and then down under my bum. I smiled and moved to his neck, making him hold his breath. He pulled his lips to mine and then kissed my chin, moving down to my neck and then my chest.   
I moaned ans then laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Ashton chuckled.   
"You," I said smiling. Ashton moved some hair out of my face and shook his head.   
"Well stop it," he chuckled.   
"Just shut up and kiss me," I whispered. Ashton did as I said and stood up, carrying me to the bedroom.


	8. Breakfast and Secerets

I walked into my office and to my desk. I hadn't gotten a chance to go to my mum's because I got called into work about our victim. I sighed and sat down. I left Ashton sleeping in his bed and ever since I left I have been really paranoid. I had Zach send a car for me that had tinted windows and I have been staying away from any and all windows since I had woken up. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair before leaning back in my chair and sighing, again. "Freya," Cam said walking in.   
"Yeah," I said sitting up.   
"Is everything alright? Ever since the note you have been acting strange," Cam asked sitting on the arm rest of the couch.   
"Yeah," I said nodding. "Just a bit on edge. A bit paranoid, but I am going to go talk to someone about it."  
"Good, because I don't want anything to happen to you," She said smiling.   
I smiled. "Thanks Cam. Are you still keeping this on the down low?"  
"You know I am," Cam said smiling before my phone started ringing. She waved goodbye and I smiled before grabbing the phone and pressing line two, my private line. "Hello."  
"Babe," Ashton said. I immediately smiled when I heard his voice. "Where did you go this morning?"  
"Work called in. I didn't even get to eat breakfast," I said turning my back to the door and looking at Zach's fish tank.   
"That's a shame," Ashton said. He went quiet for a second. I said his name again but froze when I heard the door open. I turned around and smiled. "No one should go without breakfast."  
"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up.   
"Oh you know, just meeting the most perfect girl, my girl, with some breakfast," Ashton said smiling, holding up a basket, as I walked over to him. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me again and then grabbed my hand so he could pull me over to the couch.   
"Actually," I said feeling horrible for what I was about to say. "My mum wants to meet us and I was hoping that we could go meet her for some breakfast and tea."  
"Alright," Ashton said nodding. "That is way better than what I packed."  
"What did you pack?" I asked biting my bottom lip.   
"You will never find out," Ashton said with a grin. I knew he was teasing my and it made me smile.  
"Fine. It is my loss then," I said taking my lab coat off and throwing it on my chair. I turned around and saw that Ashton had his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I decided to tease him a little too. I smiled at him and then started to walk away. I made it out of my office and three feet before Ashton caught up and grabbed my hand, shaking his head.   
"I know what you're doing and it is not going to work," He said chuckling.   
"We will see," I said looking straight ahead.   
"So, are you ever going to tell me what was the matter last night?" Ashton asked making me tense. Ashton took notice because he looked at our hands and then back at me. "Obviously it's something."  
"That is actually what we are going to go talk to my mum about," I said before stopping in place because I heard Zach yelling my name. I turned to face him just as he reach us. "Freya, are you wanting me to get a car ready for you again?"  
I looked at Ashton, worry that he was taking this to the extreme, and saw that he was stunned that I called for a car. I looked back at Zach and nodded before letting go of Ashton's hand and continuing to walk to the door. "Freya," Ashton called for me. I stopped and turned around to look at him. "Are we really not going to talk about this?"   
"Not right now Ashton," I said before turning around and walking out of the doors and down the hall to the main entrance. Ashton caught up and stopped in front of me.   
"Freya, I need to know what is happening," Ashton said. "You are worrying me."  
"I will. I promise, but right here is not the best place to discuss anything," I said giving him a light smile. Ashton still looked worried. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, crashing his lips to mine. I cupped his face and pulled away looking at him. I smiled, surprised that he did that, and then kissed him again. I pulled away and smiled at Ashton. "You always surprise me."  
"And I intend to always surprise you," Ashton said smiling. He took my hand in his and lightly kissed my palm before lacing our fingers together. "And you are always surprising me, but just make them good surprises. I don't want to loose you over something stupid."  
"That would never happen," I said smiling. Ashton kissed me again before we walked out and to the car Zach pulled up for us. I told the driver to go to the restaurant that was a couple blocks from my mum's house. Ashton and I sat in the very back and talked a little. Ashton kept his hand on my knee the whole time we talked and I smiled the whole time we talked. Closer toward the end of the ride Ashton leaned in and kissed me, making me smile. I had taken it that he forgot about the driver in the front because his kiss was not just one quick peck, it was a kiss full of passion. One of the most passionate kisses he had ever given me, and the one passionate kiss turned into another and another and another until it was a make out session.   
The car stopped making Ashton and I pull away. Ashton got out first and grabbed my hand to help me out. We thanked the driver before Ashton closed the door, the basket still in his other hand, and then started to walk. "Why did we park so far away from your mum's? And why are we going through a restaurant?" He asked.   
"My family just likes to take precautions," I said holding Ashton's hand tight enough so there was no way that he could loose me. I led him my usual way. Through the restaurant, down the back alley, and up the street. Once we reached the front steps I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs with Ashton, hand and hand, and knocked on the door. Avril answered and smiled when she saw us. Before she said anything she turned around and ran into the kitchen. Ashton and I exchanged a glance before I led him into the house, closing the door and locking it behind him, before we walked into the kitchen.   
"There are my favorite daughter and favorite boyfriend are," Mum said when she saw us walking in.   
"Babe, I am her favorite," Ashton whispered.   
"Mum," I sighed.  
"Oh come on. Ashton likes that he has been titled my favorite," Mum said smiling as she brought some food over to the table. "And I can try and lighten the mood before we get serious."  
"What is she talking about?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
"You didn't tell him yet?" Mum asked.  
"Mum, I didn't have time and if I told him it would only make him nervous," I said looking at her and then Ashton. When I saw Ashton looking at me I let go of his hand and walked over to my chair at the table and sat down. Ashton sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, placing them at the table.   
"How should we start this?" Mum asked sitting across from us.   
"Ashton," I said looking at the table. "This case that I am working is more than just a murdered victim. I learned yesterday that it was someone trying to send me a message." Ashton's grip tightened around my hand. "And the person that is trying to reach me is the same person that made my father disappear."  
"What does this mean?" Ashton asked. I looked at him and then at my mum, waiting for her to explain.   
"What is going to happen now is that you two are going to live your normal lives. Only you are going to be followed by a protective watch team. You won't know that they are watching but they will be around," Mum said grabbing my other hand. "Just focus on work and each other and you will be fine."  
"So we are not going to have to move?" Ashton asked raising an eyebrow.  
"We already think that he is watching Freya, but we are not sure. If he already has eyes on her he isn't going to loose her," Mum said. I sighed and shook my head thinking about what I had done to deserve this.   
"What does he want?" Ashton asked.   
"I am not sure but he is not someone that is known for stopping about talking about things," Mum said. "Like I said don't worry about it. Just relax and have some food."  
I stood up and walked out of the kitchen and onto the back porch. I took in a deep breath and let it out as I walked up to the railing, grabbing onto the old wood. I looked out at the small backyard that my mum had. It was filled with bits and pieces of gadgets that Avril and Sam had used or taken apart to use for something else. I smiled as I started to remember how good I used to be at creating gadgets or fighting. I knew one thing for sure. I did not miss that life. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, instantly feeling warmth of another person. I grabbed Ashton's hands and smiled as I leaned back against him.  
"You know," Ashton said before taking a deep breath. "This is a really small backyard."  
We both laughed. I turned around in his arms and grabbed his biceps. "Ash, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," I said. I could feel the tear starting to form in the corner of my eye. I was starting to worry about if Ashton would leave me.   
"I was talking to Lou yesterday," Ashton started. "And he told me that your former boyfriends left you and I wondered why they would. I am starting to wonder if it was because you usually have killers after you or if it is about something else. Whatever it is I don't want to know. I told Lou that I wasn't planning on leave you anytime soon, and I meant it. I am going to stay, even though something like this." I smiled as Ashton whipped the tear that escaped away and cupped my face. "I am falling in love with you, Freya. Nothing is going to change my mind about that."  
I smiled. Ashton leaned in and kissed me. I grabbed his sides as Ashton pushed me up against the railing. I heard a tap on the glass causing Ashton to jump back. We turned around and saw Sam waving for us to come in. "We should probably go eat," Ashton said watching Sam with a creeper out face. I laughed and kissed him before walking back inside, Ashton following me.   
*  
Ashton's POV  
After breakfast Freya thought that it would be a good idea to get to know some of her close friends so she set up a coffee type date up with Spencer and Nora while she went back to work. I walked into Starbucks and looked around for Spencer, who I had only seen a couple times in the time Freya and I started dating. I saw someone waving at me and I smiled as I walked up to the table. "Ashton, I am Spencer," She said standing up and shaking my hand.   
"Nice to meet you " I said smiling. "Where is Nora?"  
"She's a lawyer so she will he a little late," Spencer said sitting back in her chair and looking Dow at a magazine.   
"And what do you do?" I asked watching her read a magazine.   
"I am between jobs right now," Spencer said looking back at me. "I was supposes to be an accountant."  
"Well what are you now?" I asked looking at her and then out of the window.   
"You're not going to see them," Spencer said grabbing my attention.   
"How do you know about that?" I asked. No one was supposed to that. Only Freya, her mum, the guys that were watching us, obviously, and me. Spencer leaned in with a smile on her face. "Think about it really hard."  
I already knew the answer to the question that I asked but I was just hoping for another answer. Spencer leaned back in her seat and grabbed her magazine so she could continue reading. "Sorry I'm late," Nora said walking in.   
"Nora," Spencer said smiling at me and then at Nora.   
"Spencer, I see you've already gotten a coffee and scared Ashton," Nora said patting my shoulder. "That must be a new record."  
Spencer smiled at Nora as she walked away and then looked at me. "I am not here to scared you," Spencer said.   
"Does Freya know?" I asked. Spencer shook her head. "Then how do you know that in not going to tell her?"  
"Please you two just started going out like a month ago. I know that you're not going to tell her because you have that big trip and you don't want to ruin it," Spencer said nodding at me. "It didn't take a genius to figure that one out."  
"Alright. You are officially the scariest friend I've ever met," I said leaning back in my seat. Spencer smiled at me before grabbing her magazine as Nora walked back up.   
"So let's get this meet and greet started," She said sitting down at the table. We started talking about Nora's job and then Nora and Spencer asked about my job, which took up the rest of the time that we had.   
"I am expecting an invitation to the studio to come see you guys practice," Nora said standing up and grabbing her purse. "Especially since about five people came up and asked for your photo."  
I laughed and shook my head. "I will have Freya and the two of you oven to the studio when we get back."  
"I am looking forward to it," Nora said with a smile. "I will see you two later."  
I smiled and waved as Nora left and then turned to Nora. "I should be going. I have to meet the boys at the studio."  
"Bye," Nora said smiling as she leaned forward in her seat. I nodded and walked out of the Starbucks and down the street to get in the SUV that was waiting for me. I got in the back and grabbed my phone. I dialed Freya's number and smiled when she answered. "Hey babe. How was coffee?"  
"I really like your friends," I said smiling. "Especially Nora."  
"I thought you two would get along great," Freya said. I heard Zack yell to say hi to me in the background. "I am getting off work early tonight."  
"Are you telling me for my purpose?" I asked smiling as the car stopped. I thanked the driver and then got out and walked into the studio.   
"Well yes. I thought that we could have a night and morning without any interruptions," Freya said. I could hear that she was biting her lip, which made me go crazy. Even over the phone.   
"I like the way you think," I said walking into the lift and hitting the floor number. "But, as I recall you still have to pack for the trip tomorrow."  
"I can leave in the morning. Or, Nora is gone for the night so you could just come to my place," Freya said. She was very persuasive.   
"Fine I will be there around six thirty," I said smiling.   
"I'll be there are around five," Freya said. I smiled and hung up and looked around the room. Michael, Calum, and Luke were all looking at me.   
"She has got you whipped," Michael laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the recording room and sat down at my drums.   
"Michael, you only wish that you had what Ashton had," Luke said walking in. I smiled and shook my head as I thought about what the beat was. In the back of my mind I was thinking about telling the guys about what happened, and then I remembered that it was a bad idea to tell them. It was weird that I wasn't telling them something. We never kept secrets, or at least I didn't.   
"You should take Freya to the beach," Calum said smiling.   
"I am not going to bring my girlfriend to the beach so you can check her out," I said shaking my head.   
"Ash, I would never do that in front of you," Calum said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the ground.   
"What's up?" Luke asked.   
"Just some things. Like my girlfriend is being hunted by some guy that killed her father," I said looking at him and then at Michael and Calum.   
"That's big. Are you sure that it's safe to be traveling?" Michael asked.   
"Her mum said it was so I'm not going to let it stop us," I said. "Nothing is ruining my plans. Calum's phone started to ring. He excused himself and left without a warning. 

Calum's POV  
The lift doors opened and I walked out and to the security desk. The secretary pointed to a girl standing by a window and looking out at the people. "What are you doing here?" I asked walking up to her.   
"I was just checking on on Ashton," she said. "I think I scared him at my little meet and greet with him and Nora."  
"Spencer, I got it now. He's in my territory to watch," I said as she turned around. "Just go home and get some sleep."  
"Sounds like fun, but only if you'll be there," She said with a smirk on her face.   
"Oh I'll be there," I said looking at the and then around to make sure no one heard us.   
"I'll be waiting," Spencer said before staring to walk off. Before she was out of reach I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, crashing her lips to mine. I pulled away and smiled at her. "I'll be there."  
Spencer smiled and kissed me again before walking away. I looked around, making sure no one saw me and then walked back to the lift. I took a deep breath and leaned up against the wall. When Spencer visited me at work I always got nervous that the boys would show up and learn my secret."


End file.
